


Charline

by LovanaGrindelwald



Category: Fable 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovanaGrindelwald/pseuds/LovanaGrindelwald
Summary: " 10 ans. 10 ans que ma grande sœur, Rose, est morte, tuée par Lucien. Les premiers temps, je pleurais puis un jour, j'ai arrêter et décider de me venger. "Charline, maintenant âgée de 19 ans, n'a qu'un seul désir. Venger la mort de sa soeur. Mais pour cela, il faut trouver les trois autres héros. Force, Adresse et Volonté. Mélée cela à une histoire d'amour avec un pirate et l'homme numéro un de son ennemie juré. Comment va t-elle gérer cela ? Que faire ? Rester avec Antoine, avec qui elle a eu deux enfants, Logan et Killian, et qui la soutiendra à sauver le monde avec Garth, Hammer, Thérésa et Reaver ? Ou rester avec le Commandant, avec qui elle vivait une histoire d'amour interdite mais passionnante ? Va t-elle aider Thérésa, sa tante ou Lucien, le meutrier de sa soeur ? Quoiqu'il en soit, son destin est tracé et elle ne peut pas y échapper.





	1. Chapter 1

11 janvier 1717 8h00.

10 ans. 10 ans que ma grande sœur, Rose, est morte, tuée par Lucien. Les premiers temps, je pleurais puis un jour, j'ai arrêter et décider de me venger. J'ai appris l'escrime. Je me suis entraîner chez le Shérif, Derek, que nous avions aider ma sœur et moi, avec d'autre garde. Il était devenue comme un mentor pour moi. Oui c'est cela. Un mentor. J'ai appris le tir avec un voleur nommé Thag. On était tout les deux gamins. Je me demande ce qu'il est advenue de lui. Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis 8 mois. J'ai aussi entraîner mon fidèle chien, Dead. Oui Dead. Parce qu'il adore faire le mort. Et bien entendu, Thérésa m'a aidé et est devenue comme ma deuxième mère, bien qu'elle soit ma tante. Elle m'a demander de la rejoindre devant les portes dès que j'aurais pris les armes dans le coffre de notre caravanes. Elle me donne un sceau et m'explique que grâce à lui, je vais rentré dans un tombeau ancien et dévoiler mes pouvoirs de héros à la salle du destin. Et que cela lui permettra de me parler via le sceau. Je l'adore mais je n'est pas de pouvoirs. Mais ce serais génial dans avoir.

11 janvier 1717 10h30.

Après 2h30 de marche, je suis arrivé à la salle du destin et j'ai effectivement des pouvoirs. Trop contente. Je vais m'exercer pour qu'il soit surpuissant. Thérésa me dit de la retrouver au Marché de Bowerstone mais la route est barré à cause d'un bandit. Thag. J'espère que ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami. J'y suis allée. C'était lui. J'ai essayer de le convaincre de partir ailleurs. Il n'a pas voulut m'écouter. J'ai du le tuer. Il a dit qu'il était désolé, qu'il avait été idiot. Puis il est partit. J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami ce jour la.

12 janvier 1717 00h00.

Je suis arrivée à Bowerstone mais Thérésa a été retarder donc j'ai décider d'aller voler un peu d'or par ci par là. Hors de question que je travaille. J'ai réussi à voler 4 personnes avant son arriver. Un garde, que je connaissait très bien. 200 pièces d'or. Une bourgeoise. 2 000 pièces d'or. Ca va pas lui manquer à mon avis. L'alchimiste. 1 500 pièces d'or. Et une voyageuse. 500 pièces d'or. Donc j'ai 4 200 pièces d'or. Bon, Thérésa va me tuer si elle l'apprend par contre. Un barde du nom de Roland avait commencer à me suivre. Je lui ai dit de partir. Je ne supporte pas que l'on me suivent. Thérésa est arrivé et surprise. Elle l'a appris. Par le sceau des héros. Super. Elle va savoir tout mes faits et geste. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de bloquer la connexion pour les moments intimes par exemple. Elle m'a emmener vers la mer et m'a montrer où se cacher Lucien maintenant. La Flèche Brisée. Elle m'explique son histoire et que je dois trouver trois autres héros. Un pèlerin, un mage et un voleur. J’espère que le pèlerin sera pas trop... Comment dire ? Spirituel ? Je me mets donc en route vers Okaefield. Après avoir tuer des bandits, traverser une grotte de hobbes, abandonner un homme à la mort, je remonte enfin, jusqu’au temple de la Lumière. L'Abée m’accueille et m'annonce que je dois faire mes preuves. Super.

13 janvier 1717 16h00.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait la commission pour une femme fantôme dont le fiancé s'était enfuis le jour du mariage. Elle s'est suicider après. Quel idée de se suicider. Pour un homme en plus. J'aurais continuer à vivre, comme si de rien n'étais pour lui faire comprendre son erreur. Enfin bref. Je suis allée à Bowerstone est y est séduit Alex, le fiancé de Victoria, avant de lui donner sa lettre. Il est partit en pleurant et s'est suicider car je l'ai retrouver vers Victoria plus tard. J'ai semé la zizanie entre eux. Ben tant pis. J'ai fait je que l'on m'avais demander. Après, c'est pas à moi de réfléchir au conséquence. Enfin, sa dépends de la situation. Je suis rentré me reposer dans ma caravane. J'ai vu un bouquet de fleur avec un message.

Tu es le rayon de soleil de ma vie.  
Tu es mon air pour vivre.  
X

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? J'y met de cotez pour m'en occuper plus tard. Je vais en ville à Okaefield. J'entre dans l'auberge. Je m'installe et une serveuse m'apporte une boisson.

Charline – Je n'est rien commander.  
Serveuse – Je sais. C'est de la part du monsieur du fond.

Je regarde en sa direction et fit une jeune homme blond, yeux rouge, cache-oeil, Je me demande qui s'est. En tout cas, jamais vu. Je le remercia du regard. Méfiante, j'examine la boisson. Je lance un sort pour identifier de quoi la boisson est composé. Pas de poison. Le jeune homme s'approcha de moi.

Antoine – Je ne l'es pas empoissonné.  
Charline – On est jamais trop prudent.

Il s'installa à cotez de moi alors que je sirotais ma boisson. Il s'appelle Antoine, il a 21 ans et il est de passage en ville. Mais il évité le sujet de la profession. Il m'a invité à dîner chez lui, dans une ville appelé Bloodstone. J'accepte. On doit ce retrouver dans une semaine chez moi le temps qu'il prépare tout. Cela me laisse le temps de trouver le Héros de la Force.


	2. Chapter 2

14 janvier 1717 15h00.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai aider deux idiots qui ont lut un livre et ouvert les portes de l'au delà. Je les aurais tuer. Il m'énerver, toujours entrain de se disputer. Ensuite, j'ai revu Derek qui avait besoin de moi pour tuer des bandits à Rookdrige. Je l'ai fait et il m'a payer 900 pièces d'or. Je retrouve ensuite voir l’abée. Je dois conduire sa fille, sœur Hannah, où le héros de la force, si j'ai bien compris, dans une grotte pour remplir une cruche d'eau, la bénir, pour le chêne doré. Sérieusement ? Je l'es rejoins. Très pacifiste.

Thérésa – C'est un guerrier qu'il nous faut, pas un moine pacifiste.

Exactement. Mais bon. Je l'ai fait. Mais elle n'a pas finit car l'un des hommes de Lucien a pris son père en otage. Elle m'a devancer d'une vitesse. Je suis arrivé. L'homme de Lucien et l'abée était mort et sœur Hannah en larmes. On a enterré son père en plantant le gland du chêne doré. Les moines partit. Elle s'écria mais Thérésa arriva et la convins de venir avec elle à la salle du Destin. Thérésa a dit qu'elle me préviendrais quand elle aurait finit avec sœur Hannah, enfin, Hammer.

20 janvier 1717 9h00.

J'ai rejoins Antoine chez moi. On part aujourd'hui. On a 56h00 de route. Il m’amène sur un bateau avec un équipage qu'il l'appelle chef. Voici donc pourquoi il ne voulait pas parler de sa profession. Il m'a expliquer que la plupart du temps, les gens fuyait en le découvrant. Il sont vraiment idiot. Je profite du voyage pour parler un peu avec lui. Une fois à terre, il m’emmène chez lui. Tout est prêt. Antoine m'a appris qu'il avait à faire avec le Roi des Pirates. Un certains Reaver. Le temps qu'il se charge de ses affaires avec Reaver, je visite la ville. J'avais 2h.

20 janvier 1717 16h00.

Antoine est revenu avec une bourse de 2 000 pièces d'or. Il m'en a offert 1 000. Et t-il fou ? Il m'a fait visiter Bloodstone, même si je l'avais déjà visiter. Le soir, il m'a dit de m'installer à table avant de revenir avec le repas. Ragoût de bœuf. C'était tellement bon. Ensuite, il m'a donner des vêtements pour dormir cette nuit.

25 janvier 1717 11h00.

Aujourd'hui, je me réveille au cotez d'Antoine. Hier, il m'a demander d'être sa chérie et j'ai accepter avec joie. Je suis trop contente. En plus, je vais bientôt m'installer avec lui.

10 février 1717 9h00.

Je suis très heureuse. Hier, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte et Thérésa me l'a confirmer. On doit se marier dans 1 mois. Je suis trop excitée.

10 mars 1717 8h00.

On est enfin marié. Il ne reste plus que notre enfant à naître et tout sera parfait. Hammer m'énerve par contre. J'ai aidé le Temple de la Lumière à arrêter le chef du Temple des Ombres, Cornelius Grim avec Hammer mais au moindre combat, elle m'écarter. Je suis enceinte d'un mois, pas de 6 mois.

10 décembre 1717 3h00.

Notre enfant est née. Notre fils. Logan Reaver. Je suis si contente. J'ai prévenue Thérésa que je resterais avec eux pour 3 mois, le temps que Antoine apprenne les responsabilité à être parents. Ensuite, je partirais chercher un autre héros. Elle a compris et insisté pour être la tante de cette enfants. J'ai fait d'Hammer sa marraine et Reaver, qui est devenue mon meilleur ami, son parrain. 

10 mars 1718 9h00.

Thérésa m'a prévenue que le Héros de la Volonté est Garth, l'ancien partenaire de Lucien. Ils ont briser leurs partenariat après une dispute sur quoi faire des objets de l'ancien royaume. Je suis donc partit à la Tour de Brightwood. J'ai tuer quelque Gardes de la Flèche, l'armée privé de Lucien. Puis, je suis arriver au sommet, trop tard. Le commandant de Lucien avait été plus rapide.

Garth – Non, je ne reviendrais pas.  
Commandant – Vous avez tord.  
Garth – Vous croyez me faire peur ? Vous êtes une erreur. Une expérience raté. Rien de plus.  
Commandant – Vous êtes partit trop tôt, Garth. L'expérience a été un succès radical.

Il affaiblit Garth d'un éclair.

Commandant – Vous venez avec moi.

L'astre les téléporta à l'intérieur d'elle, je suppose.

Thérésa – Tu ne pouvais rien faire. C'était le commandant de Lucien. Apparemment, Lucien a réussit à contrôler un astre, une armes de l'ancien royaume. Reviens me voir quand tu seras prêtes.


End file.
